


Talk You Down...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on the verge of leaving Draco which leads Draco to the verge of a new discovery... Based on lyrics to the song Talk You Down by The Script</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk You Down...

  
**Talk You Down… by HPFangirl71**   


Draco sat upon the large black sofa, feet curled beneath him as he watches Harry grab his overstuffed trunks and pull out the muggle phone kept within his pocket. He listens as Harry talks calmly to the voice on that almost magical little contraption, confirming his ride to the airport where he’ll take a plane to London and then take a portkey to wherever it is he’ll be staying. Draco isn’t privy to this final information, because Harry is leaving him, this time presumably for good. Draco wants to say something, he wants to say he’s sorry but the words keep getting stuck within his throat.

************

Harry doesn’t bother to say goodbye, because goodbye has been a long time coming. Draco lights up a muggle cigarette and listens as the door clicks softly shut behind Harry. He shouldn’t care, this shouldn’t be different from any other breakup, but then again this is Harry. The man who’s always brought out the very worst in him yet still remains his only saving grace. Draco knows he needs Harry but pride keeps him from admitting it. He thinks these thoughts within the semi-dark flat, flicking away the glowing embers of his morning smoke.

************

The glare of the cigarette glows brightly as he takes one last drag. The taste grows stale within his mouth as he squashes it into a nearby ashtray. He wonders how far Harry’s gotten and then wonders if he might catch up to him. Maybe if he finds him he can talk him down, talk the stubborn prat into coming back home. Draco knows he shouldn’t think such thoughts even as he’s grabbing the keys to the muggle car he shares with Harry. It’s only been a cigarette’s worth of hesitation on his part; Harry couldn’t have gotten that far.

************

He’s not even sure what he’ll say when he finds him. It doesn’t matter though as he pushes the elevator button angrily and waits impatiently to be brought downstairs. Damn Harry for insisting they live in muggle New York where they can barely use magic! He fights the urge to just apparate to the airport as he starts the car and races down the crowded streets. Traffic is wall-to-wall and Draco cringes at the thought he might not make it in time. He groans as the press of gas on his part brings the glimmer of blue lights behind him.

************

Avoiding the muggle Police, Draco drives down a shortcut, weaving dangerously in and out of the on-coming traffic. It isn’t normal for Draco to think like this, listening to his ill-fated heart isn’t a thing he usually does. He only knows that if Harry leaves now they’ll never find their way back. Letting him walk out is tantamount to relationship suicide and neither will survive the wreckage. Without bothering to park, he shuts the car off and rushes headlong into the airport, his heart beating frantically. Scanning the crowds, his eyes finally land atop a messy mop of dark hair.

************

“Harry…”

The word barely forms upon his lips yet the former hero turns around. Draco sees uncertainty cross emerald eyes before hope registers deep from within. That spark dims and for a moment, he almost regrets coming. These emotions are so raw that they almost hurt to convey. He swallows hard and his words became entangled. He wanted to tell Harry he loved him, and needed him but it becomes lost to the deafening silence.

“Harry… please…” is his garbled plea.

Harry must understand his unsaid desires because he pulls Draco into his embrace and whispers, “I love you too”


End file.
